Where Angels Fear to Tread
by LyndsiMcKay
Summary: A task, a not so simple task to get into Heaven. When a detective with feelings for the now dead thief Kaito KID, Kaito comes back from the void, to pull him out of his slump, he never expected to complete his task in a day..Rated M HakAoko, KaiShin
1. Chapter 1

Where Angels Fear to Tread:

**A/n: HOLY CHRIST! I'm writing a Joint venture, Collaborating with someone is fun, but enough about that. This story is based on an RP that myself and Black Phantom 1412 have been doing, sure this first chapter is short but it's one of the chapters that sort of introduces what happens to Kaito and how he and Shinichi end up the way they are! Later chapters shall include stuff of a sexual nature that will be written by me and me alone (only because I wanted to have some variety hence the rated M-ness of this fic...so please enjoy! Now for the start of "Where Angels Fear to Tread!" by Lyndsi and Black Phantom!**

Shinichi chased KID up the staircase murmuring something like "stupid traps" dodging another one of them before getting to the rooftop.

"Meitantei, sure took your time." KID said with a grin, as he started throwing the jewel he had stolen up in the air and catching it.

"I'm sorry, I got caught in one of the traps on the stairs." Hakuba said as he was taking deep breaths to calm down.

Shinichi looked at KID and walked closer to him, smirk on his face. "You could give me the jewel so I can take you in now." He said with a grin.

KID laughed lightly, "Nah, that doesn't sound as fun as watching my meitanteis chasing after me." He said staying rooted to the spot.

Shinichi looked down and blushed a little trying to save his dignity. He looked up. "Don't be stupid."

"Just give the damn jewel back!" Hakuba said sounding incredibly agitiated.

"Temper, temper tantei-san, no need to be rude now."

This was said as Nakamori finally made it up the stairs. "He's up here, come on." He yelled as Shinichi thought of several things he could say to KID, none of them good.

Hakuba turned to see Nakamori standing in the doorway, "Nakamori's here you should probably just give up."

KID grinned, looking at them, faking a faint hand over his heart. "Oh, you've come, I'm ever so flattered."

Nakamori stared at him getting extremely irritated. "DON'T GIVE US THIS CRAP!"

Shinichi moaned something about how he was being a dramatic bastard.

Hakuba tried making a grab for the jewel, "Quit being an idiot, and give it here."

Kid jumped back with his signature grin, and with a snigger he said, "Ah, ah no grabbing." Nobody seemed to notice the gunman on the other building, pointing a gun at Kaito's heart.

"KID, if you give me the jewel, I'll let you go." Shinichi lied blatantly.

Hakuba looked defeated as he saw KID grin, then a whistle noise was heard, the dropping of the jewel. The two boys and Nakamori looked up, KID was swaying, blood blossoming from his chest.

"KID!" The two boys yelled as Nakamori just stared, Hakuba and Shinichi went to grab him before he fell, but they failed and Kid dropped over the side of the building, his cape flying out behind him.

Nakamori who was also shocked, but he was the first to act. "Okay, everyone hurry, get some men on the ground to search, the others, go to the other building."

Hakuba and Shinichi stared at the place where KID was standing not five minutes before, joking and playing with them. It took them a good minute to register what Nakamori had said, and with that they went down to search the ground.

THE VOID:

Kaito groaned as he thought inwardly to himself, "What happened?" Picking up one of his hands he inwardly thinking again, "Seems I can move my hands, which means I wasn't arrested. Oh my god, did I fail? I don't feel hurt though."

Kuroba Toichi watched his son with an almost sad case of fascination, his expression giving everything away. "Kaito." He whispered.

Kaito's eyes widened, he bolted up incredibly fast, knowing he had heard a ghost. "Tousan?"

Toichi looked at Kaito and genuinely smiled, "Its been awhile."

Kaito still confused looked at his father, more like gawked at him before he could get words out. "How, Tousan..what happened?"

Toichi looked down at the black ground as he started to explain. "Kaito, you were shot in the heart, Snake finally got you." He said softly as he pointed to the pure white wings, except the tips which were cadet blue, "You're an angel now."

Kaito looked behind him and yelped as he stared at the wings. "Does this mean.." he paused, "I'm dead?"

"KAITO, look at me. I need you to calm down okay? There's a task you need to fulfill before you can get into Heaven. Well, at least properly."

"...Accepted?" Kaito asked as he was letting the 'Guess what you're really truly dead' bit stick in his head a little more.

Toichi looked at him and grinned, "I've been sent here to help you make your choice, you'll either stay here in the void between Heaven and Earth, or you can be accepted in Heaven as an equal."

Kaito carefully looked at his father as he knew what was going to happen couldn't be good. "It's no question, what do I have to do?"

Toichi grinned at the boy's eagerness to complete the said task. "Its not going to be easy Kaito, in fact it took me two years to complete it.

Kaito just stared at him waiting for him to give the task uninterrupting.

"You have to fall in love." He said matter-a-factly.

"WHAT!"

"You heard me, you have to fall in love."

Kaito sputtered, "W..but you just saying that is all fine amd good but..."

Toichi was trying not to laugh as he asked,"Do I hear a slight nervousness in your voice Kaito?"

The poker face that Kaito was trying to keep had been faltering for quite some time. "Of course not! Its just hard to take in is all!"

"I'm sorry to throw this at you like this, but that's the condition to get accepted Kaito, you have to fall in love with someone."

Kaito's wings shifted, "So, I just get sent back, with THESE?"

Toichi just bursted out laughing at this question. "No, you'll be glamoured or in a form of someone else, so they'll be hidden from the public."

"So they'll be invisible then? What'll happen of someone touches them?"

"You may not want anyone to touch them...they're extremely sensitive."

Kaito stared, "You mean there's no way to hide them?"

"You can will them away, but tucking them away is easier, but if you master the willing away bit I think you're good."

Kaito nodded, attempting to stand to stand buckling under the weight of the wings.

"You'll get used to them, took me forever. Flying with them, absolutely fantastic."

"Can I kinda learn how to walk with them first, before we speak of flying?"

Toichi's mind went back to when he told Chikage he was an angel. "I took your mom flying once."

Kaito stopped attempting to walk at this moment. "Wait, when you met mom you were already..."

"No, I did die 8 years ago, I had to use a proper glamour."

"Um, so did you come here the night you were killed then go back or something?"

"I learned how to use and keeping my wings hidden here."

"Do I have to stay here for long?" Kaito asked.

Toichi looked at Kaito, " You can leave whenever, I hope you find what you're looking for."

Kaito looked at his father one last time before willing himself back to Earth...and this is how our story begins...


	2. The Unintentional Date

Chapter 2: The Unexpected Date

**Black Phantom: Hey there~ thank you to those who reviewed**

**Lyndsi: And all of those who favorited (which to me is just as good as reviews!)**

**Black Phantom: 83 this fic is fun to rp so i hope you are enjoying reading it~**

**Lyndsi: This chapter's a bit on the mushy side so be prepared for an unintentional date!**

**Black Phantom: eheh, im here so things turn slightly mushy and fluffy at times ^^'**

**Lyndsi: I'm not normally a fluffy sort of person...but in this case I'll make an exception...**

**Black Phantom: luckily, but Lyndsi will be taking over at points to write M epicness~**

**Lyndsi: Which will be happening quite a bit a little later so don't fret with the non-Mness of these first few chapters (or the extreme quickness in which their relationship develops :0)**

**Black Phantom: XD yeah, first gotta get passed the akwardness**

**Lyndsi: Which takes about three chapters in itself...or maybe less I don't remember I'm writing slowly...**

**Black Phantom: good things to those who wait~ for now though enjoy the 'none date'~**

**Lyndsi: This was probably some of our favorite stuff in the beginning to write so we hope you enjoy it!**

It's been a week, and Kudo Shinichi was in a funk, not just any funk, but a "Oh my god, the man that I've been trying to chase down for some time and eventually fell in love with, was killed in front of me," funk. He was broken out of this funk when he heard something from next to him, in the trees.

_Did these things gain a ton of weight between the two worlds? Now where am I? _Kaito thought as he stumbled out of the trees.

Shinichi seemed to have noticed the boy as he had come out of the tree in a bit of a stumbling position. "Are you okay?" he asked almost scared for his safety even though he didn't know who the said person even was.

Kaito was busy trying to stand up when he said "I've been better…" before looking up to see the beautiful cerulean blue eyes of Kudou Shinichi in front of him…_Tantei-kun?_ It was almost as if he had a sixth sense and he had an idea why his tantei looked worse for wear, "You don't look so hot yourself, is there something bothering you?"

Shinichi was particularly blunt with his answer. "I saw someone die, and the worst part was I could do nothing to stop it. I've just been in a rut since that particular heist is all.

Kaito tried to act as shocked as he could, he had to come up with something and fast. "KID, he's dead, that's right he was shot…but that's hardly your fault!"

Shinichi looked straight into the boy's amethyst eyes, something that seemed familiar but he couldn't really place it at the moment. "I was right there, I wasn't even three feet away, it could have easily been me, or Hakuba."

Kaito couldn't help but grin, Shinichi was right, it could have been anyone, but he knew that the aim had been toward him, "KID's rule is no one gets hurt right? I think he'd prefer himself being shot, rather than either of his detectives."

Shinichi gave the boy a skeptical look. "Who are you, you know even though you;'re probably right."

Kaito paused a moment, then he let out a grin that _almost _rival KID's. "Kuroba Kaito, it's nice to meet you!"

"Kudo Shinichi, it's a pleasure." He started before looking at him almost concerned. "Are you okay? I mean, it looks as if you've seen better days."

Kaito smiled at Shinichi, "Don't worry about it, just life throwing all kinds of stuff at me."

_Or through me…_

"Don't worry, I've been through this before, all kinds of things being thrown at you at the same time."

Kaito's eyebrows raised, "Do you want to talk about it, or are you busy?"

Shinichi tried not to laugh. "You've known me for a whole two seconds. Are you absolutely POSITIVE you want to waste your time with me right now?"

_I'm dead to people I know, I got plenty. _Kaito thought wiping the slight sad thoughts out of his face, covering up his true feelings.

"Nah, besides, you seem too nice to be sitting around on a bench pouting."

Shinichi's look turned into one of indigence, "I wasn't pouting!" he said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Kaito grinned inwardly to himself, "Oh? Well, it looked like a really good impression of it!"

Shinichi made a noise that reminded him a bit of a 'humph' before starting to speak again. "Seriousoly, if you want to hear about my problems…." A slight pause, "I wouldn't mind the company."

"And I don't mind giving it either, lets see if you can enjoy yourself, ne?"

A slight smile on Shinichi's face, "So, you don't think that I can enjoy myself?"

"You don't look like you do as much as you should, I mean, why else would you just be sitting there pouting?" he asked.

"Well, I can enjoy myself….did you have anything in mind when you decided to ask me on this adventure of yours?"

"Well, walking around in itself can be fun, you'd be surprised what you can come across…"

_Other than dead bodies…_

_Except for a dead body or two…_ Shinichi thought to himself, "But that's true you can never know what can pop up at any moment…."

Kaito jumped up and had another Kid-worthy rivaled grin. "Well, come on then, time's wasting and something must be happening somewhere!" Kaito grabbed ahold of Shinichi's wrist easily, making Shinichi's heart jump a little as he's dragged to the place Kaito wanted to go first..

"Kuroba-san, settle down. Where are you taking me anyway?"

"I haven't the slightest clue, I don't come here that often." He said as he walked around randomly with Shinichi still in tow.

"Well, this is going to be an interesting day, I can already tell." He said as Kaito finally stopped in front of a pet shop.

"Aww, look at all the little animals!" he said looking in the window at the cats, dogs, and other various animals that were kept in the store. "Ne, ne, Shin-chan, look at them!" he said looking at a few of the cutest kittens that Shinichi had probably ever seen. In the end he still cringed.

"My mom calls me that, so I would appreciate if you didn't call me that, oh look at that one!" he said looking at a white kitten with bright blue eyes staring up at him. "He's really cute."

Kaito looked at Shinichi as he said, "I'm not making any promises, come on, let's go and take a look!"

Shinichi grinned at the boy's enthusiam to enter the pet shop, "So, I'm guessing you really like pet shops?"

"Why not? I mean, seriously, look at these guys and tell me to my face they're not adorable."

Shinichi looked in the box to see the most beautiful pitch black cat he had ever seen picking it up and starting to scratch it behind the ears, listening to it purr it's approval. "I can't really say anything because they truly are." he said with a grin.

Kaito seemed distracted, he was looking at the doves (which for some reason just happened to be at this particular pet store, no reason, just were.) _Guess I can hardly wander back home and get them, wondering at the moment if I should visit my Kassan, would that be a good idea?_

Shinichi looked up from the cat in his hands to see where Kaito went. When he saw he was standing in front of the doves he walked over, the cat still in his hands. "They are beautiful aren't they?" he asked looking up at them absently petting behind the cat's ears.

"Yeah, I had a few it wasn't really long ago but I did."

"What happened? You used past tense there." he said putting the cat down in the box where he got her from and picked out a dove from the enclosure.

"Nothing it was family matters, doesn't matter now, can't really go back on it."

Shinichi smiled at Kaito and handed the dove carefully to him, "Here." he said

Kaito looked shocked as he was given the dove to hold onto. He then had a bit of a smile as he started talking to her. "Hello there, what's your name?" he started. Shinichi couldn't help but smile as the bird gave a little coo at Kaito. "Hikari huh? That's a nice name."

"You're a natural with her."

Kaito smiled for a moment, then the smile went into an almost frown as he realized he didn't have the money to pay for it, since he was well, dead. "Ah, it's a shame I can't take her, you're really beautiful, and I hope you can find a good home." he said with a bit of a sigh.

"How about this? You've grown attached to her, and you're treating me to a day of just hanging out...something I haven't done in quite some time with anyone...so how about I pay for Hikari for you and we can call it even?"

Kaito's eyes widened as he heard what Shinichi had said. "Whoa, really?"

"It's only fair right?"

Kaito smiled and pulled Shinichi into a hug, invading Shinichi's personal bubble space in which it seemed Shinichi didn't care. "Thank you Shin-chan."

"You're welcome Kaito." he said returning the hug with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Kaito let go quickly. "Oh that's right, no Shin-chan!"

Feeling kind of strange after the hug Shinichi looked over at him and said, "You'll probably forget about it later, don't worry about it."

"Okay, Shin-chan." he said putting Hikari into his inside pocket.

"I was going to ask if you had any place you wanted to go, but it's my turn. There's a little ice cream place down here I wanted to try if you're up for it." Shinichi said looking into Kaito's eyes. _Why do they seem so familiar to me?_ he thought to himself as he shook it off.

Kaito couldn't help but smile before saying, "Okay, but it's your treat though!"

"And you can pick the next location!" then he added, "Of course it is, I told you I would!"

"Sounds like a plan." Kaito said with a grin, then he realized he new dove had decided to fly away for the time being.

Shinichi and Kaito walked up to the little ice cream stand that Shinichi had been talking about. "So, feel free to get what you want, I'm getting strawberry."

Kaito took this little detail into his mind, _He likes strawberry huh? I think I can work with that later..._

"I'll get double chocolate with chocolate chips."

"Okay, I'll get it." he said going up and ordering the ice cream.

Shinichi passed Kaito his ice cream, and Kaito started licking it with such vigor that there was going to be imminent brainfreeze when he was done. "So, you get to pick the next location."

Kaito had been too busy watching Shinichi eat his ice cream that he didn't realize that Shinichi had been talking to him. "Sorry, um what?"

Shinichi sweatdropped at that moment and started licking his ice cream again. "I said, it's your turn to pick the location."

"Oh, uh, how about the park then? I mean, I know it was where we started, but we weren't there very long."

"That's fine with me." he said in a daze as he had also taken a liking to the way that Kaito was eating his ice cream. Didn't seem to phase Kaito though, he finished his ice cream and fed the cone to Hikari, who had miraculously came back.

"So, are you having any fun yet?" Kaito asked out of the blue.

"Thanks a lot for today Kaito, really." he said as he finished his ice cream.

"See!" Kaito started with a flair, "You don't need a case to have fun." he added putting his hands up in a defensive position waiting for Shinichi to possibly hit him in the face or something. "I mean, I know you don't enjoy all the bad stuff happening, and the fun cases are the ones that make you more interesting."

"Thanks for today, I know you tried to help and I really thank you for that." he said combing his hand through his hair.

"Y..you're welcome..." Kaito said flustered. _Anything to make my detective happy._ he thought.

"Are you okay? You just like turned all red."

"I..it's nothing." Kaito said trying to calm his nerves.

"Kaito, look at me." he said forcing Kaito to look him in the eye. "I had fun today, more fun then I've had in a long time. I..just thank you."

"It's not a problem, I could come around again if you want."

Shinichi realized then that the last train would have left already while they were getting ice cream. _Was it intentional? I HAVE TO KNOW!_

"Um, it seems you missed the last train, but I have a proposition for you if you're up for it..."

"I missed the train?"

"Yeah, the train doesn't go anywhere past 8, so if you want you can stick around at my house, at least until you get a trainride back home."

"W..what? I mean, are you sure?"

"It's the least I can do, come on." _WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING? I HAVEN'T KNOWN THIS GUY TWO SECONDS AND I'M LETTING HIM STAY WITH ME! *inward sigh in brain...* There's something about this guy..._

"Well if Shin-chan is offering, how can I say no?" he said grinning.

"Don't worry about it, I live alone so I have plenty of room to spare."

_I know, how do you think I got in to 'borrow' your clothes... _"Big house?"

"Yeah...such a big house for one person. A little company would be...well nice."

**Chapter 2 is complete! YAY! Tell us what you think by leaving reviews and favoriting this fic!**

**(Holy hell I SO accidentally called Hikari a pigeon first...*epic Hikari poke* STOP I FIXED IT!)  
><strong>


	3. The Mysterious TunnelConfession

Chapter 3: The Mysterious Tunnel and Shocking Confessions

AUTHOR'S RANT:

Lyndsi: Hiya everyone who's been keeping up with this fic sorry it took so long, bit lazy...  
>Black Phantom: to which i cannot comment at all, *epic lazy*<br>Lyndsi: With my SonoKai works and other interesting things happening I haven't really done anything with this and I apologize!  
>Black Phantom: but hey better late then never no?~<br>Lyndsi: Today's chapter is about a miraculous tunnel, Shinichi and Kaito meeting Chikage, and a little shocking twist at the end...though it really shouldn't be all that shocking considering who the main coupling in this fic is!  
>Black Phantom: woo! *grabbin popcorn*<br>Lyndsi: We just wanted to thank everyone who was reading this fic...it's fantastic to know that you are all enjoying it. So please read and review we love them, so favorite, read, review, leave messages telling us how awesome it is! Or I will be sad and go back to writing Vampires, Reapers, Werewolves, or possibly even a SonoKai fic!  
>Black Phantom: and i'd lose an rp buddy! *sad face*<br>So after a good long ass time here's The Mysterious Tunnel and "Shocking" Confessions.

"Are we there yet?" Kaito asked knowing the answer full out. _Three houses down, take a left, second house..._

"Yeah it's just the next left, I mean you would know immediately when you hear the explosions." Shinichi said in a bit of a humorous tone.

"EXPLOSIONS!" Kaito practically yelled.

"It's just the resident scientist, and three, two, one..." a giant boom. "And there it is!" he said grinning. "We're here, feel free to pick a room." he said unlocking the door and letting them in the house.

"Does that happen everyday?" Kaito asked forgetting to looked shocked at the house, not that Shinichi ever noticed.

"It happens about three times a day, it's like the natural occurance of things. Just how things roll."

"Well, I can't say it's too quiet." he said with a grin. "So the rooms are upstairs right?"

"There are a few down here too but all the good scenary ones are upstairs." He said with a bit of a smile. Shinichi didn't know why he decided to let this guy into his house, he's known him for a whole five minutes, but for some reason he felt safer with someone else in the house.

"Okay!" Kaito said nodding happily and running off in search for a room.

"You can't have the first one on the right! That one's mine!" Shinichi yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

_Damn_.

"I got it!" he said taking the room across the hall from his.

Shinichi smiled when he saw which one of the rooms Kaito picked. "You know you picked one of my favorite rooms in the house, I used to play in here, it was either in here or in my room. I wasn't allowed any farther back. Being an only child sucks that way, this was Ran and I's hidey room. We'd play hide and seek in here. Other than that I didn't really play with anyone.

"You mean, you always played by yourself? Besides the time you spent with your friend?" he asked, eyebrow raised as he searched the room.

"Well it was like that because until I was seven, I was always travelling or doing something else with my parents. I didn't really have time to make friends. When I was seven though when I was playing in this room, I found something, a secret tunnel, and it seems that Ran and I are the only two people who know about it. You know…unless Tousan and Kaasan know about it, but I found how to open it.

Kaito's eyes lit up when he heard this. He sat up on the bed that he currently inhabited. "Really, where?" he asked.

Shinichi's eyes lit up as he grinned. "You wanna see?" he asked, looking for a particular book.

Kaito got off the bed and walked over to where he was. "Of course I would like to see, are you mad?"

"OH here it is!" he said pulling A Tale of Two Cities out of the shelf a little bit as the bookshelf opened. "It's through there."

"Dear god, Shin-chan, how much spare money do your parents actually have?" Kaito asked.

"My Kaasan is a 'retired' actress, my Tousan's an author, frankly I don't even know if they dug this or if it was dug before hand…."

Kaito's eyes widened as he went through the hole, "After me!" he said grinning.

Shinichi smiled suddenly. "I've always wanted to see what was in here."

"WHAT! You discover a hidden passage in your house and you don't explore it? Really Shin-chan, I would have expected better!"

"I'm not going to lie, when you're seven and you find a secret passage, you don't know what the hell you can find down there, I was freaked out!"

Kaito grabbed Shinichi's hand, suddenly Shinichi's heart started beating hard, he didn't know why. "Don't worry Shin-chan! I, the great Magician will protect you."

"It's good to know that someone's willing to come down here with me, Ran was even scared to come down here, so it was almost pointless to try. M…magician?" he asked softly.

_Flashback:_

_Shinichi's eyes from the helicopter seeing what this boy was doing was almost a sight to behold, if he believed in magic, he would think this was a spectacle. Shinichi was secretly giving the task force instructions on how to get to KID. Kaito got to the "Missing clock" which was only covered by a sheet for god sake, and looked up at the helicopter. Even from up there Shinichi saw the one indigo eye that wasn't covered by the monocle._

"Call it the family trade. My tousan was a magician, so I took it up. Learned all I know from him."

Shinichi knew he was about to feel like a complete asshat for asking the next question. "Was? No…you don't have to answer that." He said completely forgetting that Kaito was still holding on to his wrist rather softly, and it felt nice to him.

"No, it's okay. He passed away when I was eight, there was a work related accident." He said softly as he tightened his grip on Shinichi lightly.

Shinichi couldn't help but look down. "But you still want to follow in his footsteps?" he asked.

_Kaito's hand feels really nice, making it incredibly hard to think properly!_

"My tousan just loved his work, so did I, I enjoy watching people have fun. So what better than to carry on with tousan's work and use it to make people happy? Only if it's for a little while!"

"It's funny, my best friend told me to follow in my tousan's footsteps, and from what my Kaasan said, I kind of did. So I can relate." He said.

"Just where does this thing lead anyway?" he asked turning his attention back to the tunnel.

"I have no idea, I haven't been down here remember?" he asked before using his free hand to whap Kaito on the back of the head lightly.

Kaito almost immediately let go of Shinichi's wrist, covering his head in a reaction that was slightly over the top. "Oi, Violence wasn't called for!"

Shinichi was too busy laughing to care. "I'm sorry I just couldn't resist.

Kaito's eyes got big and he looked like he was about to cry, (but Shinichi knew better…) "That was mean!"

Shinichi decided he was going to use the same tactic, just this time it was the sad puppy face. "Please don't hate me?"

_Dear God Shinichi, that's so adorable…_

"Alright." He said smiling.

Shinichi listened again, "So I think we passed Agasa's, I heard an explosion earlier." He said.

"All I know is if we end up in Osaka or something, I think that the person who dug this damn tunnel needs a proper hobby." He said hoping to all things holy that it didn't lead to where he thought it did.

"No kidding, this is ridiculous!" he said realizing within seconds he kicked something hard. "OW!" he yelped

Kaito heard him and spun on his heel. "Are you okay?" he asked walking back.

"I kicked something by accident!" he said looking down to see a box.

Kaito looked down and knelt down to see what it was. "It looks like a box." He said.

"What do you think it is?" Shinichi asked looking at the box looking to see the note attached to it. "Kaito, there's something attached to it!"

_Dear Shin-chan, (And Kai-chan if you find it!)_

_It seems you found my tunnel leading from our houses, would have thought that I would have done such an amusing thing, having a tunnel dug between our two houses…_

Kaito thought of the time where he had endured 'angry triangle face' from the woman and realized what it said and his head went down almost immediately…

_I have left some things in here to make it seem easier for you to get in and out of the different portrait holes to get here. It's a note with the places you can find the mechanisms that Toichi set up on both sides in case you guys want to play or something, I don't know. I just thought you should know about this! So, I hope you two meet. I think you two would like each other very much._

_Your dearest Kaasan!_

Shinichi wanted to hit his head on the nearest rock. "Kai-chan, between two houses, I think my Kaasan is a nut case!"

"Your kaasan sounds a bit like a spy for the Americans if you ask me." Kaito said putting a bit of a grin back on his face.

"Nah, just because my Kaasan likes disguising herself doesn't mean that she was in the military, she did it to hide from the public. At least, that's what she told me."

"That's definitely one way to go about it, how much further do you reckon it would take to get to this "Kai-chan's" house?"

"Tell you the truth I don't have a clue why she would have a tunnel going between the two places to start with, if I remember right she knew her instructor fairly well."

"I'm thinking it's the 'Because she could.' defense."

"Yeah, it does sound a bit like her to do something like that."

"You know," Kaito started looking over at Shinichi, "should have made this ground more flat, roller-skating down here would be a blast!"

Shinichi laughed. "It would be fun wouldn't it?"

Kaito stared in mock surprise at Shinichi. "Oh my god, a detective, talking about fun? Guess a day with me did help!"

Shinichi got close on purpose and smirked though it was hard to see that in the tunnel. "Don't be so surprised, I can be interested in strange things too."

Kaito's face got red as a tomato, but due to the darkness of the tunnel Shinichi couldn't see it. Suddenly out of the blue Kaito looked up. "Wait is that it, is that the end?"

Realizing his closeness to Kaito was making him unable to think properly, he backed off. "It looks like it…but you can never be too sure until you go and walk into it and fall down first!"

"Nah, I'll leave that to you." He said.

Shinichi walked up to the wall, it was indeed the end. He looked around for the mechanism in the note, a tiny sparkly pebble that can be moved to open the door. "Seriously, sparkly pebbles? OH I found it!" Shinichi's hand found the pebble and the door opened to reveal an incredibly sad looking woman. "Maybe we should turn back, she's not looking at her happiest." Shinichi whispered, not noticing Kaito's slowly backing away.

"Are you sure, I mean we came all the way here!" Shinichi said.

Just then the voice of the voice called out "Hello, who's there?"

Shinichi had the sudden urge to facepalm himself as he felt Kaito literally trembling under his touch. "Hey, hey, it's okay. If you don't want to go, I'll go and talk to her and I'll be right back."

Kaito nodded as Shinichi left the tunnel.

"Hello, I'm sorry. I was going through the tunnel, I didn't know it led to another house.

Chikage's eyes widened slightly with the likeness that he and her son shared, they looked almost identical. "No, it's okay. Toichi mentioned that he let one of his old pupuls build a tunnel, I just figured that they forgot is all." She said still reading the newspaper in front of her, showing the KID shooting.

Shinichi couldn't help but smile a little bit. "My Kaasan doesn't really forget things." He said looking at the newspaper. "Oh god, I'm sorry I didn't even notice…I mean we tried to catch him before he fell…is there anything new?"

Chikage's head went down as if to hide tears. "No…they haven't found the body yet…did he die quick?"

Shinichi looked down at the floor, he sure as hell wasn't going to tell a stranger about how he had randomly out of nowhere became attracted to KID, so he just went into explanation mode. "He didn't even notice, he was playful as ever. We heard the gem drop, it's a detective's job to notice things, and we failed. I'm Kudou Shinichi, I just realized I didn't introduce myself."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Kuroba Chikage."

Shinichi looked back to see that Kaito was out a little farther but still kind of cowering away at the same time. "It's nice to meet you too."

She smiled at him and folded the paper. "I'm sorry it's kind of messy, I wasn't really expecting anyone to come."

"Don't worry about it, I wasn't really expecting to come here, I was kind of coerced into coming through the tunnel."

"You mean there's someone else with you?"

Kaito took a deep breath as he walked out from the tunnel. "Yeah, It's kind of my fault he's here…"

Chikage's eyes widened for a minute, but hopefully not long enough for Shinichi to realize it.

Shinichi noticed but he had decided to leave it alone for the time being…"It kind of is, he helped me out of a slump today." He said.

"That's a kind friend you have there." She said.

"Sorry for intruding." Kaito said with a bit of a side-grin.

"I actually just met him today, I'm kind of…well letting him stay with me. He doesn't have anywhere to go."

Chikage's eyebrow raised uncontrollably.

"He offered!" Kaito said kind of flustered-like.

"I did, living by myself has the disadvantages of having no company. And frankly I could use it, he's been helpful so I'm letting him stay with me, just until he finds somewhere to stay."

Chikage looks over at Kaito and smiles. "I don't mean to sound rude, but a friend of my son's is coming over, so maybe you should head back."

Kaito couldn't help but twitch slightly from behind Shinichi.

Shinichi grabbed Kaito's hand. "Don't want anyone figuring out about Kaasan's tunnel now do we? Come on Kaito! It was nice to meet you!"

Chikage looked at Kaito with raised eyebrows as Kaito uses his free arm to flap it in an angelesque fashion.

"I'm sorry we intruded on your day Kuroba-san. Let's go back!" Shinichi said dragging Kaito back into the tunnel.

When they returned to the room Kaito was residing in for the time being, Shinichi took the opportunity to confront Kaito about his fright back at the Kuroba house. "Kaito, what happened back there?"

Kaito looked at Shinichi. "What do you mean?"

Shinichi glared at the boy. He had decided to sit down on the bed and he pulled Kaito down to sit with him. "You were scared as hell back there, and I want to know why."

"She…I…she reminded me of my kaasan, she looks just like her."

"You could have said that before, I am a good listener." He said not realizing his hand was stroking his.

"I just didn't want to bother you, just getting out of your slump and everything, why would I want to darken the mood?"

"Kaito, it's okay, if you need to get anything off your chest, anything at all, just feel free to talk to me, whenever you think you need to."

_His hands are beautiful….okay that's a creepy thought…_

"I..it's complicated!" Kaito said awkwardly, but didn't seem to mind that Shinichi won't stop stroking his hand.

Shinichi stopped stroking his hand. "Kaito, everyone's life has complicated points, I've been living here by myself since I was 14 years old, it's hard you know?" he said laying down.

Kaito looked down at Shinichi. "When my tousan died I acted like a fool for kaasan trying to cheer her up."

_I just forgot how to stop doing it in front of people…_

"Everyone has things that happen in their lives, it's just how it's dealt with that matters." Kaito finished.

"It's good to make your family happy after a tragedy, come here, you had a creepy encounter and I say a hug is in order."

_I never expected or thought that Tantei-kun would EVER say that!_

"I said, come here!" he said pulling Kaito into a hug which led to a squeak and Kaito turning bright red.

"You remind me of him you know. You remind me so much of KID…" he said as a tear fell down his cheek.

"Shin-chan…what's the matter?"

"I..I had…Oh god Kaito, I fell in love with Kaitou KID." He said pulling him in tighter. Might as well let the confession out now right?

Kaito tensed up and if he could turn about thirty shades redder he probably did. "You…fell for KID? Is that why you were…"

"In my rut? Yeah I just watched the man that I was slowly falling in love with literally die three feet away. Yeah, it's safe to say that's why I was in a rut."

_Should I tell him? No…no I can't do that!_

"Did you know that the only time I had any fun at all was when I was chasing KID, I loved them, the heists, they gave me a rush." He said kind of massaging Kaito's head as Kaito pulled him in closer.

"Call it a magician's charm I guess." He said smiling weakly at hm

"I don't understand this…I shouldn't feel so close to you, it's only been a day."

"I don't know, don't get me wrong though, I'm glad you do." He smirked.

Shinichi put his finger under his chin to pull his head up, looking into his amethyst eyes and smiling. "I'm glad too."

_No, no don't do it! Don't kiss him…_

His body betrayed him in the end he leaned over and kissed Shinichi lightly on the lips, Shinichi was the one that broke it, just to look down into Kaito's eyes and pull him into a deeper one.

Kaito broke the kiss this time. "Shinichi, are you sure…I mean we've only known each other a day."

"I'm okay with letting this development grow….stay here, get to know me better, and I'll do the same for you."

At his moment the phone miraculously started to ring. "Goddamnit always right in the middle of something important!" he said picking up the phone. "Moshi Moshi."

"Kudo, Nakamori wants you to come over and write up a report on the…well you know…the heist."

"Hakuba? It's seriously a week later, I've already filled out everything for it!" he said with an irritated voice.

"I know that, which means he probably wants a favor but is too proud to ask you himself."

"Why would Nakamori want me for something?"

Hakuba made an annoyed noise and answered with "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Shinichi sighed. "Does it really have to be tonight though?"

"Tomorrow's fine, just make sure you come tomorrow because we all know what Nakamori's like, just times it by ten and you will have a slight idea of what he's been like today."

"Hmm, in other words something crawled up his ass and I should probably go down there tonight and see what he wants."

"It's up to you Kudou, I'd better go."

"I'll be there soon, see you later Hakuba." He said before turning to Kaito. "I have to go, you think you can figure out where everything is?" he asked.

"Leave me alone why don't you? Abandoning me after what just happened? I see how it is." He said with a bit of a grin.

Shinichi grinned back. "I only have to see what Nakamori wants, it shouldn't be long."

"Alright, I'll see you when you get back."

_Gives me a chance to figure these damn wings out!_


	4. The Favor

**Lynz: Oh holy christ it's been forever! So here's a new chapter of Angels! Who's surprised?**

**Phantom: *hand up* messin! TBH she gets it done sooner than I would~**

**Lynz: I've had epic writer's block so writing the little addon to the end of this was a bit difficult...OH YEAH YOU FINALLY GET THE SMUT *gasps***

**Phantom: finally, *grabs popcorn***

**Lynz: *whomps Phantom* Popcorn's for throwing at people!**

**Phantom: my popcorn! D8**

**Lynz: Doesn't matter I don't like popcorn anyway, but yes, new chapter...I would also have you know that sometime in the next week new chapters of Dead Like Shinichi and Some Magical Accident shall be up too (I hope) betaing work is being done on them as we speak.**

**Phantom: so shockingly we all live**

**Lynz: Yes, yes we do. I'm also (slowly) working on one of my SonoKai prompts as well so look out for a new Virtue in the near future! **

**Phantom: woo possibly more 100 themes off me too...**

**Lynz: Well I think it's about time we let you read the chapter, we've rambled on about what we're attempting to work on as much as we could, you could be getting bored and stuff.**

**Phantom: so on with~**

**Lynz: Please leave reviews...we love reviews...favorites...all that jazz. So yeah, read the actual work.**

Chapter Four: The Favor

Shinichi seemed slightly agitated when he walked into the office of Nakamori Ginzo "You wanted to see me?"

Nakamori looked up from his work, he had been working hard non-stop that even his suit looked absolutely joyous. "Kudou, let me say this up front. I wouldn't ask this if it weren't for my daughter asking, I need a favor." he said kind of irritated with the fact that he had yet to find the body of KID.

Shinichi looked at the head of the task force knowing this fact, "What would this favor in question be?"

"I would ask you to do this if I wasn't so busy with the task force. Hakuba undoubtedly called you and told you to come here. I'm sorry that I called you here, but this is a favorite my Aoko asked me of you."

Shinichi looked at him waiting for him to carry on.

"I need you to you look for someone who's been missing for a week from Edoka High School. I know this kid, he's actually someone really close to me and his name is Kuroba Kaito. He's a giant KID fan and he miraculously disappeared after the heist. "

"So, uh, what do you want me to do then?" he asked.

"I put together a file on him for you with all the information that I have on him, just find the stupid kid okay? He's been quite reckless since his father died, he doesn't take his own safety into account." he said.

"I'll see what I can do." he said looking at the file.

_Why does this guy have the same name as my new resident? _

"How exactly do you want me to go about this then?" he asked Nakamori.

Nakamori looked up at him with an agitated look. "I don't know, you're the damn teenaged genius, I'm sure that you can figure it out. Just ask around, do whatever it is you do!"

"I'll ask around the school, so don't worry, I'll take on the case, just don't expect anything too soon okay?" he asked looking at the file still.

"Thank you Kudou, Aoko would appreciate what you're doing." he said sighing. He was stressed out and he hasn't been home for a while.

"It's not a problem Inspector, but you should probably get home, you're overworking yourself." he said carefully.

"I've got work to do." he said with an annoyed, yet tired voice.

"You have a task force to look for KID, I'm looking for Kaito, and your daughter hasn't seen you since the heist, go home." he said picking up the file before heading to the door. "Seriously though, I'll call you if I hear anything, but you seriously need to go home."

Nakamori sighed and looked down at files before looking up at him, "You're a damn brat you know, but you're right."

"I would watch you go home, but I currently have a houseguest."

_With the same name as the guy you are asking me to look for. _he thought before he headed back to Kaito at the house.

BACK AT THE HOUSE: (A/N: Oh my god this sounded so sitcom-y in my head!)

Kaito was closed away in the bedroom with his wings out, stretching them out getting used to them actually being there. "Well this isn't as bad as I figured it would be." he said softly.

Shinichi walked into the house, took off his shoes, and went up to his room. "It's got to be a coincidence that I'm looking for a guy with the same name." he said as he closed the door to his room.

"Shin-chan!" he said quietly to himself.

_Oh god, go away, go away! Please before he sees!_

His wings were gone when Shinichi looked at him. "Kaito, are you okay?" he asked putting the file down as he saw him (wings not included.)

"Fine, fine, you just made me jump, that's all. So, what did they want?" he asked walking to him.

"Nakamori asked me to look into the disappearance of his daughter's best friend, weird thing though, his name is Kuroba Kaito." he said.

Kaito looked at him with a dumbfounded look, "Did he show you a photo or something?"

"You'd think since he knew him so well that he would have, but no there's no photo, just found the stuff, but I'm going to enroll at his school for a little bit to do some undercover work. I already sent notice to my school that I'm doing some work and I'll be missing a little bit to be doing some work at another school so I wouldn't be missing anything." he said looking up to see Kaito looking like he was going to fall over.

"Right, that's a good idea." he said.

"Kaito, look at me, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." he did something that he would never do if he were sane. He kissed his forehead.

"I'm...I'm fine." he said turning bright red.

Shinichi looked at him with a smile, "You know, you're really cute when you blush." he said looking down and blushing himself realizing that his thought was actually said aloud.

Kaito grinned and put Shinichi's head up to look at his face. "Looks good on you too." he said with a grin.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking about it and it came out. It was just cute, I couldn't help myself." he said softly.

Kaito leaned into Shinichi carefully, as to not scare him. "I'm just too irresistable aren't I?" he said in a bit of a smirk in his voice.

Shinichi let out a little whimperish like noise at the close contact. "You are, but I really don't understand why." he said in a soft voice.

Kaito started purposely nuzzling into him, "You're the same way you know, I don't understand why I'm so attracted to you." he said softly.

"So what do you think Kaito?" Shinichi asked softly as the nuzzling continued.

Kaito's brain has been fuzzy since the whole nuzzling thing started, so he seemed a little confused at what he was asking. "Think, about what?"

"My offer, what do you think about my offer?"

Kaito was on the verge of melting….he didn't understand what was going on in his head at the moment, though he did die as a teenaged boy so it kind of came to reason. "What offer?" his legs felt as if they were going to fall out from under him at any moment.

"Stay with me Kaito….please, just stay with me." Shinichi almost sounded like he was needy and Kaito caught that fact. Kaito caught it and he was going to hang on to that little fact, until the end of time, well at least of their time anyway.

Kaito looked down at Shinichi, his face was red, it just made Kaito want to fall backwards, fall onto the bed and bring Shinichi with him so that he could ravish that adorable blushing face of his. "Of course I'll stay with you….just try to get rid of me." He said with a bit of a smirk before Shinichi pushed him on the bed and straddled him. "Shinichi what are you…."

"Good thing you said yes…cause I don't think I would have had the restraint to let you go even if you said no." he whispered kissing him lightly at first.

Kaito reacted in kind, he wasn't sure what was happening at the moment, but he was glad to have been sitting down, because if he hadn't been he would have fell over bringing Shinichi with him…and that would have been a pain. There was something about the detective making the first move that scared him a little. He wasn't sure if it was because of the fact that he reminded him of Kid which would have been understandable, or something else, but he wasn't going to stop. They've gone too far to start with.

Shinichi looked down at him after he broke the kiss, his eyes normally a beautiful cerulean blue now barely showed they were blue at all. His eyes were so dilated he didn't have any actual color in his eyes at the moment.

Kaito looked up at him, he noticed, and he took note that he was definitely taking advantage of how far gone he was already. "Hmm, what should we do about you Shin-chan?" he asked softly pushing off his suit jacket as if it wasn't even there, almost as if it were invisible.

Shinichi's breath hitched as Kaito slowly undressed his top half, he was nervous as he had never done anything like this before. His brain was reacting as to what could go wrong and such. What the consequences could be if something went wrong, all thought processes went away as soon as he felt warm lips moving along his neck. Tiny nips along his body leaving him in a mess on top of Kaito.

"Evidently I'm doing a good job for this being my first time." He said softly as he laid Shinichi out on the bed under him. "I'm beginning to think I may have to tie you down if you don't stop kicking about…." He said with a bit of a smirk.

"Don't you even think about it!" he said pulling Kaito's clothes off his upper half as well. All the scars covering his body were shocking to him, but he didn't pay much attention to them. He let his hands roam his torso much like Kaito did to him earlier, before pulling him down into another kiss. Their naked skin touching each other spurred them on even more, Kaito taking the initiative, his body purposely sliding down Shinichi's just so that he could hear the exquisite noises that came from his mouth, but in the end they only came out of his mouth as well.

Shinichi's breath started hitching more, as his body began reacting to how close Kaito's mouth was getting to his waistband. "Go ahead Kaito…." He said and then nodded to show that he meant what he said.

Kaito undid his pants pulling both them and his boxers off throwing them to the floor leaving an extremely naked, yet also extremely vulnerable Shinichi under him. It took Kaito a couple seconds to realize that Shinichi was doing the same thing, though taking a little more time as he was kind of forced into a position where he couldn't really sit up. "You could have just asked me to get off to make it easier…No pun intended of course." he laughed, moving so that Shinichi could sit up and get the pants off him.

"So many scars….." Shinichi whispered as he threw Kaito's clothes across the room as well as they went back to what they were doing before. Shinichi once again pinned down to the bed as Kaito had his way with him.

_Ha…the scars stayed huh? Wish he kind of told me that ahead of time eh?_ He thought as he continued to tease him more, leaving him again a writhing mess on the bed. "What did I say I would do if you didn't stop writhing around like that?" he asked in a soft voice…almost as sweet as honey with a devilish grin added in.

Shinichi's eyes widened at he looked up at Kaito. "You wouldn't…"

"Hands…"

"What?" he asked kind of scared now.

"Give me your hands." Kaito said Cheshire cat grin on his face. A couple of bundles of rope came out of nowhere….he was a magician after all. He tied up Shinichi's hands and feet tying them to particular posts on the bed. "I told you that if you continued to move like that I would tie you up….I'll untie you when I'm ready." He said moving back down his body, tongue and lips working over his body.

Shinichi's body was starting to revolt against him…his hands and feet unable to do anything because they were tied up. The only thing that he could do was let out soft noises, and that was all that was needed to spur Kaito on. Make Kaito want to do even worse things to him. "Kaito…." He let out of his mouth breathlessly as Kaito's lips started moving lower, past his navel , and into what he had figured would be a forbidden zone, which at the moment Shinichi didn't care. His body was reacting to Kaito in ways it didn't react to anyone else.

Kaito let out a tiny smirk as he let his tongue moved farther down completely skipping over what Shinichi really wanted, at the moment in Kaito's mind, this was a punishment for doing something he wasn't supposed to. Moving around when he was trying to make him feel good, so he was going to skip over that point for a minute. Letting his lips move to his inner thighs, little nips and gasps of delight from Shinichi. "Kaito….please…"

Kaito gasps as what had just happened registered in his brain…Kudou Shinichi just begged. The one person he never expected to do such a thing just did it. _No…no…don't say anything….just don't say anything._ He suckled the tip of his dick just ever so lightly.

Shinichi let out a strangled cry as he did. "Oh god…" he whimpered.

_Haven't met him before but when I do…..I'll say it's your fault and then be brought back down…._

Kaito took Shinichi into his mouth and began to suck on him, and as he did he looked up at Shinichi, his eyes were closed, his head thrashing back and forth, and his nails were digging so hard into his fist that he was sure that he might in fact start bleeding. Kaito hadn't even done much to it and he was already thrashing around.

Kaito moved up and down on his shaft, the noises coming from Shinichi's mouth made him want to move faster.

"Kaito…Kaito…I'm going to…"

And suddenly he stopped, Kaito stopped what he was doing and Shinichi looked at him almost dumbfounded and irritated. "What the hell did you stop for?"

"You don't seriously think that I'm going to keep going when I got nothing out of this do you?" he asked as he looked around the nightstand for something. "Shinichi….I need something to prepare you with."

"In my room it's in the bottom drawer….don't know if there's anything in here..."

"I'll be back." Kaito said as he ran to the room across the way as Shinichi watched.

Kaito came back in with a smirk on his face. "Found it…Just remember that I haven't done this before…I'll try to be as careful as possible."

Shinichi nodded at him as he watched Kaito lube up his fingers as he carefully found his hole, slowing inserting his finger in.

Shinichi's body tensed up as he heard Kaito say 'relax' a few times. Which he did, just in time for Kaito to insert another finger in. "Ah…" he moaned out jerking lightly.

"Seems I found it…" he smiled as he continued to hit his sweet spot a few more times before adding a third finger finishing stretching him. "Just try to relax okay Shinichi?"

Shinichi was a jittery mess by the time it came for him realize what was about to happen. He just nodded his head. Kaito slowly entered him. Inch by inch letting Shinichi get used to him being there.

Shinichi winced at first but now that he was fully inside he looked up at Kaito…."Please move." He said softly.

Kaito was overwhelmed by the feeling of feeling Shinichi clench around him, he almost released right then and there, and he started moving slowly at first just to keep himself from getting off early. Kaito felt incredible as if he was flying, it wasn't until Shinichi screamed out in pleasure that how he was feeling wasn't the only one he should be paying attention to. "Do that again…" he whimpered as Kaito hit the spot again and again.

Shinichi's toes curled, his body felt like it was about to explode any moment. "Kaito…so close…." He said between breaths.

"I'm close too…come for me Shinichi…." He whispered as he started to move faster hitting the spot again and again until he screamed out Kaito's name as he let go, Kaito not far behind.

"Umm, Kaito…I'm tired would you mind?" he asked turning to his hands.

"Way to ruin the mood, no…'Oh Kaito, that was incredible let's do it again?'" he asked untying the ropes around his hands and feet.

"Oh Kaito that was incredible…let's do it again tomorrow when I'm not tired?" he asked in an almost hopeful tone.

Kaito just laughed and laid down next to Shinichi. "Sleep well Shin-chan." He said curling up into Shinichi and closing his eyes knowing full well that Shinichi was already sleeping.


End file.
